


Wild Nights

by LoneWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, I also like this pairing, as in Erica, slight blood kink, written because people need to write more than just sterek centric fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf/pseuds/LoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Scott share a cold night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights

Wild Nights

Scott can hear cars driving past his house as he lay there silently on his bed, just moments away from sleep. He can't help but think of Allison. How he was with her one moment, and the next they were afraid to look each other in the eyes without having his life threatened for being with her. Chris was definitely over-reacting; he saved his life for god's sake. Even though he is a hunter, who specifically murders werewolves, and Scott being a werewolf, he still risked his own life to rescue him, Kate and Allison. Ignoring the failed attempt with Kate, couldn't he just bare it and accept an alliance between them? That was only a few weeks ago and it's not his biggest priority at the moment.

Another icy gust of wind blows into his room. It soothes Scott and he is so relaxed, the most he's been for a while. The pattering drops of rain continues into the restless night, he can smell the water on the pavement; a very distinct scent. For some reason he feels overheated, though it's about fifty degrees outside. Maybe it's the werewolf within; he's never had such a high body temperature since he got the bite. So he lay there shirtless, losing himself in his thoughts.

He feels a sudden sting on his forehead, like someone just flicked him. And then a somewhat high voice breaks the silence.

"Get up little mutt." He turns quickly to see Erica at the ledge of his window still. She must have snuck up on him while he was thinking. Her bottom lip curls and she tilts her head, making a puppy-dog face. "What? Lost in your thoughts?" Her voice is taunting.

"No." He defends himself, putting up an emotional guard. "Something called sleep." He continued.

"Hmm, you must be really, really tired for me to just prance outside your window." Erica strikes back, giving him some room to say something. Her eyes slowly roam down to his bare chest. But before he could say anything, she continues to talk, to keep herself from staring. "You know, I thought you would have sensed me. But I guess Derek was right, you are useless." She steps through his window, softly into his bedroom with a big provoking smile.

"If I'm so useless, why does he want me in his pack so badly?" He grimaced.

"I don't know." She says in a sing-song voice." Maybe he just feels bad for you. You know, since all you have is Stiles and your little girlfriend. Or maybe the whole, 'we're stronger in packs' scenario." She steps in closer, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Scott says with an obvious pain on his face and his voice cracks.

"Oh, that's right. Daddy told you to stay away." She does another slight puppy-dog face. "You know, there are more options out there." She sits on the edge of his bed, Scott watching her with a careful eye.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Scott voids the topic.

"I don't know. I just decided to stop by." She looked a slight bit confused, and ignored it with another flutter of her eyelashes.

"Did Derek send you here?" His voice was hard and wary.

"No. Like I said, I decided to drop by." Erica was a little annoyed. "You have serious trust issues."

"No reason not to." He moves over, searching for his shirt, and eventually gives up.

"You need to relax a little, let the wolf-side take over once in a while."

"Yeah, and murder a few people while doing it?" Erica sighs at the response.

"All I'm saying is that you need to soften up." She rises from the bed and walks over to Scott. She lays a hand on his ruff jaw, slightly rubbing down to his chin. He pushes her hand away and her claws nick him, leaving a small line of red; only to instantly heal. She giggles at the gesture, but insists, laying her arms around his shoulders. She pulls him closer, creating a lot more sexual attention.

"You should leave." He speaks through fanged teeth, which causes a slight lisp.

"But where's the fun in that?" Her question dwells in the air. He hesitantly looks away; his face is strained and serious. "I can feel you wanting me Scott." She pushes harder. "Like you, I have uncanny advantages. You know supernatural speed, strength and the remarkable sense of smell." She's all smiles. However, Scott doesn't fight her. Why should he? He's not dating Allison anymore and she's getting awfully close to stalker Matt. Scott's still in love with Allison, but she's stopped looking at him and has paid more attention to the "charming" photographer.

His jaw clenches and he feels an anger rumble inside him from the very thought of them together. But he has a hot blonde right in front of him, eager to do anything he pleases. And she's getting closer to him. He knows she can sense his anger, the confusion and his slight arousal. She can understand him without him trying to find the words, like he had to with Allison. And he likes it. He's never noticed how beautiful she really is, other than her enormous boobs and slender figure. Her hair is straight, not curled as usual and her bangs are out of her face, except a slight strand that has wandered its way out of the clip. He lifts his right hand from his side and gently moves it out of her face. Her eyes follow, looking a little surprised and anxious, as if she's never had a man act around her like that before. He cups her face in his hand, and slowly reaches in for a kiss. He's surprised by his own actions, it's like he's losing a diminutive amount of control, but he likes it, more than he thought he would.

She presses against his body as she deeply kisses him back. They're hands are all over each other now, Erica's exploring places she's never been before. He lifts her up onto him, her legs wrap around his hips. Scott drives back onto the bed, hovering over her and unzips her leather jacket. She pushes it off, losing it on the bedroom floor. He can tell she's somewhat nervous, and knows that she's new to this. He unconsciously guides her, since he's had more experience with Allison. It's as if he's broken a small barrier between Erica and the world, one he's only seen, and felt. He doesn't realize she's pushed him over and is on top of him, undoing his belt. She looks a little hesitant, hands shaking when she pulls down the fly of his pants. Scott lifts himself onto his elbows, reaches for another kiss and slides his hand up her shirt. He passes her breasts a few times before his removes her bra. They can both feel each other's arousal, which makes them even more eager and excited. She looks down back at him, her eyes are glowing amber and her fangs are stretched out. It's a new kind of feeling to Scott, he's always worried he'll hurt Allison but with Erica he can lose a little control and explore things he was unable to do in his past relationship. Claws dig into his back as she starts to turn and the blood runs down his skin; he stops to let her calm down. She's in front of him bare chested and he doesn't even remember removing her shirt. He can see her chest rise but steadily pace as she slows down her heartbeat with a little help from him as he rests his hand on her shoulder. It's weird, he's usually the one to lose control but now Scott is the one waiting and he doesn't mind. She extracts her claws from his back and continues to kiss him; the surface almost instantly heals. His pants and boxer briefs are long gone now and so are Erica's jeans and thongs. She gasps as he enters her. Scott lets out a small moan as sparks of pleasure rush through his body. His hand runs along her thigh and up back to breasts. He slightly lifts her body up to the head of the bed for a more comfortable position. Erica can feel pain inside, it's her first time but there is a pleasure on the outer side, her clit. His cock when he thrusts back into her rubs against it, making up for the light discomfort. She can hear him moaning as he climaxes. His claws are slashing into the sheets, ripping them part. His mouth travels from her neck to the middle of her breasts and she stretches out her neck, now more revealing. He lets out a cry, masked with a low threatening growl, and his muscles relax as he hovers over her, panting with each breath he takes. He lies beside her, trying to quickly recover. Scott looks over at Erica, who is giving him a wide grin and cracks a crooked smile back.

She looks over at the clock, noticing how late it is and scurries to put her underwear on and jumps slightly as she wiggles her jeans back on. Scott just watches her as she puts her clothes on, regaining his strength.

"Where are you going?" He finally asks, and gets up to put on his red boxer briefs. He waits, but she seems to ignore him until she hears the snap of his underwear against his skin as he put it on. He raises his eyebrows with a demanding look.

"I have to go, it's getting late. Derek wants run through routines and exercises, just crap stuff like that." She moves towards the window before giving him another smirk and disappears within a few seconds.

Scott looks a little confused, like she came over there just for his ass. He looks back down at the clock and it's about a quarter to eleven and realizes it's getting late. So he lies back down on his bed and drifts off into the crazy mind off Scott McCall, until he truly falls asleep.


End file.
